Clocks
by Anilem Atarih
Summary: After meeting Leia in ANH, Lord Vader's past come back to haunt him... Padme...
1. Long Forgotten Memories?

Title: Clocks  
  
Author: Anilem  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: After meeting Leia in ANH, Lord Vader's past come back to haunt him...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. I do not intend to make any money out of this or any other fanfic I may eventually write  
This is my first fic, and as English is not my first language, please forgive any mistake I may commit and help me please by reviewing! I'll be very glad for any help or comment! Read and Review! Please!!!  
  
The title Clocks is from the Coldplay album, but this is not exactly a song fic, I decided for this title because the song inspirited me writing it.  
Clocks  
  
By Anilem_Backwards  
Chapter One: Long Forgotten Memories?  
  
"REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER -- HALLWAY  
  
Princess Leia is led down a low-ceilinged hallway by a squad of armored stormtroopers. Her hands are bound and she is brutally shoved when she is unable to keep up with the briskly marching troops. They stop in a smoky hallway as Darth Vader emerges from the shadows. The sinister Dark Lord stares hard at the frail young senator, but she doesn't move.  
  
LEIA: Lord Vader, I should have known. Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic...  
  
VADER: Don't play games with me, Your Highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. You passed directly through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you.  
  
LEIA: I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan...  
  
VADER: You're a part of the Rebel Alliance...and a traitor. Take her away!  
  
Leia is marched away down the hallway and into the smoldering hole blasted in the side of the ship."  
Lord Vader, as he watched Princess Leia be taken away, couldn't help but notice how much she reminded him of someone. Someone long forgotten to the Dark Lord of the Sith, but he knew it better, this princess who just a second ago was in from of him was the haunting image of the woman he, for many years now, had tried to forget. A woman who once was the one reason of his life, a person who had been there deep inside his very soul... He had always lied to himself saying she was a part of a past he had long ago forgotten... A past which didn't want to be forgotten, for every single night it would come back to haunt him in his dreams, reminding him of the man he had been.  
  
He had always dismissed it as something non important, after all they were just memories of a past which didn't matter to him anymore, weren't they?  
  
But this Princess, where was she form? Alderaan... this planet also brought a lot of memories back, most of them being the Dark Lord of the Sith he shouldn't even remember, but the title didn't erase the memories it just hid them under thick layers of anger, resentment, hate... regrets... Yes, he indeed had regrets, he never dared voice them to his master, but Vader always had the impression that his Master wouldn't mind regrets since it was focused to the dark side... and that was what he had been doing for all these years... but now he was feeling powerless cause he wasn't able to control his feelings.  
  
Knowing he wouldn't be able to be himself , he went to his chamber to meditate and so be able again to control his feelings as he usually did, but this time he wasn't so sure.  
  
In his Mediate Chamber, as he let down his mental barriers to be in touch with the Force, he felt what he hadn't felt for a long time, a sorrow so deep he thought he wouldn't be able to survive this meeting with the force, and altogether the memories, he had tried so hard to forget, rushed in his mind as they were not memories but as they were facts happening again in front of his eyes, it was like he was reliving his past again...  
  
Then as he tried to focus again so he would be able to be the one in control, he remembered that Princess who was part of the Rebel Alliance, the Senator from Alderaan, the one who started his blast of uncontrolled feelings.... just because of her resemblance to...  
Should I go on, or should I try another plot?  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Please  
  
R&R!!!  
CLOCKS  
  
(Coldplay)  
  
The lights go out and I can't be saved  
  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
  
Have brought me down upon my knees  
  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead singing  
  
Come out of things unsaid  
  
Shoot an apple off my head and a  
  
Trouble that cant be named  
  
A tiger's waiting to be tamed singing  
  
You are  
  
You are  
  
Confusion never stops  
  
Closing walls and ticking clocks  
  
Gonna come back and take you home  
  
I could not stop that you now know singing  
  
Come out upon my seas,  
  
Cursed missed opportunities  
  
Am I a part of the cure  
  
Or am I part of the disease, singing  
  
You are, you are, you are  
  
You are, you are, you are  
  
And nothing else compares  
  
And nothing else compares  
  
And nothing else compares  
  
You are  
  
You are  
  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
  
Home, home where I wanted to go 


	2. Why?

Title: Clocks  
  
Author: Anilem  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: After meeting Leia in ANH, Lord Vader's past come back to haunt him...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. I do not intend to make any money out of this or any other fanfic I may eventually write.  


Author's note: Thanks for the reviews I've got so far, being my first fic they're very important to me.

Thanks a lot!

**__**

"At times life is wicked and I just can't see the light 

A silver lining sometimes isn't enough to make some wrongs seem right

Whatever life brings I've been through everything

And now I'm on my knees again"

(Don't stop dancing – CREED)

****

Clocks  
By Anilem_Backwards  


****

Chapter Two: Why...?  


These feelings tormenting him... why now? What was wrong with him?

He was Lord Vader, the might powerful Dark Lord of the Sith, not a weak Jedi, he couldn't feel as he was feeling... so powerless... so regretful... NO, there was something wrong, and he could feel the Force telling him it was something related to that Princess....

Princess Leia Organa, senator from Alderaan... that was all the information he had. Based on this, obviously, she had to be the daughter of Bail Organa... but... if his memories weren't tricking him, Bail couldn't be her father, for during the Clone Wars when he was still fighting for the light side, they had become really good friends after being imprisoned together for some time , they had talked a lot in that period, Bail had been one of the few to learn about his marriage to ... well, the fact was that as he had also given away some of his secrets to him, he told him he'd probably never be able to have kids, he hadn't had an heir so far because his wife was unable to conceive, and that was one of the greatest grief of his life, he deeply loved his wife, but she would never be able to give him kids, he had learned to accept this but what really worried him was the laws of his planet that demanded an heir, if the problem had been his, the responsibility to have an heir and rule the planet would fall to the next in line, but if the problem was with the consort, the couple would have to divorce and live as far as possible to each other, Bail had told him he wouldn't be able to live without Dana, his wife, so he hid her infertility from the planet, but he had feared sooner or later someone would find out... Bail and Dana are still alive and together so Leia couldn't be their daughter, maybe they had adopted her in secret... He, being Lord Vader, would find it out....

With these resolution, the former friend of Bail Organa left his Mediate Chamber and went to the Med Center.

"Lord Vader why do you honor us with your visit, is there something the problem?" Asked the doctor, seeming somewhat a little scared.

"You may be of some use to me doctor, I need the medical background of Senator Leia Organa from Alderaan, mainly about her birth, is it clear?" 

"Perfectly clear sir, I'll have this information in just a moment"

"Fine"

The doctor had been true to his word, in a very short time he had the information, and interesting enough her medical data was pretty detailed and complete but her birth was totally incomplete and vague, it only said she had been born by the end of the Clone wars in Naboo.

Naboo... why did she had to be born there? Why? Just the mention of the planet hurt him so much... It was there he had seen her for the last time... No, he had to stop thinking about it, or else he would go to a place he did not want to go, the day she... no... Focus on the Princess, he needed to find out more about her... A blood test... why hadn't he thought of this before? Nowadays they had the genetic register of every single person who had lived in the last century, not even people of the outer rim were excluded from the register, anyone from the nobles to the slaves... as he had been once... but it's now part of his past, now he is the might Powerful Lord Vader...

Yes the blood test would be the best, he had a feeling it would be very valuable...

Thanks for reading, 

Please

R&R

PS: Thanks a lot Jade, Punk-Freak-123, and CJ Jade for the encouragement!


	3. The Ring

Title: Clocks  
  
Author: Anilem  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: After meeting Leia in ANH, Lord Vader's past come back to haunt him...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. I do not intend to make any money out of this or any other fanfic I may eventually write  
  
Author's note: Thanks again for the reviews I've got so far, as I've already said before they're very important to me. Thanks a lot! And I'm very sorry for the late of it, College has been pretty hard, it has been giving us almost no free time... But I promise I'll try to update it the fastest I can.... Thanks!  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~***~~**~~**~~**~~**~~***~~*~~  
  
"So lately, been wondering  
  
Who will be there to take my place  
  
When I'm gone you'll need love  
  
To light the shadows on your face"  
  
(Wherever you will go - The Calling)  
  
*~~**~~**~~***~~**~~***~~**~~**~~***~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*  
Clocks  
By Anilem_Backwards  
Chapter Three: The Ring.  
  
"Lord Vader?"  
  
The Sith Lord turned to see a very frightened Admiral Piett looking expectantly at him. It seemed he may have been waiting for his answer for some time.  
  
"Yes Admiral" said the Dark Lord sounding somewhat a little too angry to the already very scared Admiral.  
  
"I'm terrible sorry to bother you sir, but you've ordered us to send you any suspicious object found in the senator's private chamber in the diplomatic ship, so I've come to report the objects.." said Piett handing Vader a small box and leaving right away.  
  
Lord Vader had so much running through his head he had completely forgotten about the search he had ordered in the ship, but after so many thoughts he had given to the princess and her origin he couldn't help but feel a little curious to see what could be inside, probably nothing very important would be found as that girl seemed too intelligent to leave anything unprotected in case of getting caught, she indeed strongly reminded him of... no... these thoughts would take him nowhere... just drop it.... besides it means nothing....  
  
As Vader tried to avoid thinking in what he had fought so hard not to during all these years, he carefully opened the small box in front of him, indeed, there weren't anything relevant to the Empire, there were just some make up, holos from her family and her home planet Alderaan, an a very delicate box, probably a jewelry box. Vader opened it and observed Leia's jewels, they were all very suitable to the senator but then, something caught his attention, it was a very beautiful ring, it was so similar to the one he had.... NO... it couldn't be... definitely her resemblance to...Well, the fact was that it all was affecting him far too deep, now he was imagining things... of course this couldn't be the ring... how could he ever thought it could be... surely he was seeing things.... It's nothing! Vader decided putting the jewels back in the box.  
Trying to forget about that ring. Vader returned to the Med Center to check if that doctor had the result of the blood test ready.  
  
Reaching there the doctor was leaving the Center to hand in the results of the test. Before giving him Leia's file the doctor advised him there were some problems locating the parents, for, indeed, she wasn't Organa's daughter, her mother's data was incomplete and her father's could not be found, questioned about how it could be possible, he doctor said someone must have erased or classified some specified data, probably her father must be or had been someone crucial to the Empire whose identity should be kept in secret, for only the Emperor had the access to all the files.  
  
Opening Leia's file he read:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Name: Organa, Leia A.  
  
Marital status: Single  
  
Age: 18 years old  
  
Date of birth: Uncertain  
  
Birthplanet: Naboo  
  
Homeworld: Alderaan  
  
Species: Human  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Height: 1.5 meters  
  
Further info: member of the Imperial Senate, and a member of the Royal Family of Alderaan.  
  
Mother: Known (incomplete file)  
  
Father: Unknown (the file was not found)  
  
Siblings: unknown  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
MOTHER'S FILE  
  
Name: Amidala, Padme N.  
  
Marital status: unknown  
  
Age: unknown  
  
Birthplanet: Naboo  
  
Homeworld: Naboo  
  
Date of birth: Unknown  
  
Date of death: Uncertain  
  
Species: Human  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Height: 1.65 meters  
  
Further info: Born Padmé Naberrie. At the age of eight, she joined the Apprentice Legislature and became an Apprentice Legislator at age 11. By 14, she was elected Queen of Naboo. At the request of the new Naboo monarch, Queen Jamillia, Amidala served as Senator of Naboo, taking the position once occupied by Palpatine. She has a fundamental role during the Clone Wars.  
  
Mother: Naberrie, Jobal  
  
Father: Naberrie, Ruwee  
  
Siblings: 1 older sister (Sola- married, 2 kids)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
FATHER'S FILE  
  
No file matched the criteria. The information may be classified or it simply does not exist!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
Vader seemed to have lost track of time, lost in his own thoughts and the pain which was starting to consume him. He excused himself and went back to his quarters to try to recompose himself.  
  
Padme?... Leia was Padme's daughter?... But how?... Did she remarry after...no... it was not possible, but...she never told him anything.... Father unknown...  
  
Vader was taken away from his thoughts by an insisting noise coming  
from an incoming call. It was the Emperor.  
  
"What is thy biding my Master?" Vader could hardly believe he sounded so... calm..  
  
"Have you recovered the plans Lord Vader?"  
  
"Not yet, but I suspect the princess found a away to send them away"  
  
"Is that a fact?"  
  
"No Master, but I strongly suspect it, I'll interrogate her in order to get the necessarily answers..."  
  
"I do hope you do not disappoint me my friend, I'll trust your judgment in this question..."  
  
"Thank you my Master"  
  
"If the Senator doesn't cooperate... be...what would be a proper word?... be firm... I do not wish to hear about failures. Is that understood my friend?"  
  
"Yes, Master"  
  
"That's gonna be all for now"  
  
Interrogate Leia...he wasn't sure if he was prepared to face her now....he knew she would give a lot of trouble to give away any info as her mother would give...her mother... that's why he wasn't feeling so sure...wonder if she knew... well this questioning is turning to be quite useful...  
R&R  
  
Thanks a lot to my lovely readers!  
  
Special thanks to Jade, Piper, smeagol's preciousss, MysticAlly, Hannah and Mystery_girl! 


	4. Leia's necklace

Title: Clocks 

Author: Anilem Satierf Atarih

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. I do not intend to make any money out of this or any other fanfic I may eventually write

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the late of this. College has been the one to control my free time...:)

I'm almost getting finished the next Chapter, I didn't put it together with Chapter 4 because it wouldn't make sense…

I promise I'll try to reliese the next chapter the most by Sunday, I just can't promise due to the amount of things I have to get done for College…

Please R&R 

Thanks:)

*~~**~~**~~***~~**~~**~~***~~***~~**~~**~~***~~****~~**~~**~

__

"Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation 

Darkness wakes and stirs imagination 

Silently the senses abandon their defences 

Helpless to resist the notes I write

For I compose the music of the night"

(Music of the night in The Phantom of the Opera)

*~~**~~**~~***~~**~~**~~***~~***~~**~~**~~***~~****~~**~~**~

CLOCKS

By Anilem Atarih

*~~**~~**~~***~~**~~**~~***~~***~~**~~**~~***~~****~~**~~**~

CHAPTER 4: Leia's necklace

*~~**~~**~~***~~**~~**~~***~~***~~**~~**~~***~~****~~**~~**~

Leia was never one to be easily scared. 

But now... 

She wasn't afraid of losing her life because she knew that losing her life would be a fair price to pay in order to keep the rebellion going... Besides she had always known that being one of the main leaders of the Rebellion her chances of dying were very high but she was certain that if she died fighting against the Empire, she would know that her death would have being worth ... 

That's why she hardly got afraid....

But now...

She really wasn't afraid of dying, what she dreadfully feared was what she could let slip… If any other officer had caught her, she knew she'd die before saying anything but him…

Unfortunately, she was afraid… and also tormented by questions that didn't want to be left aside… such as why did they take a sample of her blood or why were they taking so long to interrogate her… this waiting was the worst thing she had experienced so far… and why did it have to be him?

Even when she had been just a kid, she had wondered how could one be so loyal to a monster. It's not like he was the only one to follow Palpatine but he surely was the blindest… In he missions both as a senator and as a rebel leader she had felt higher officers balance for a second or two before obeying the orders, of course their uncertainty had been very tiny and she always had the impression she was the only one to notice it. 

But even for a millisecond she had felt this indecision in all officers she had the opportunity to meet, but him… Vader… she never ever felt him give a second thought to any received order… Would he still have any humanity left?

By Instinct, Leia put her hand in the necklace she was wearing, she had wore it as long as she remembered, it had been a gift of her mother who had made her promise, even being just a little girl, to always wear it as a symbol of her mother's love… Leia had kept her promise, and she intended to go on for it was one of the few things she had of her mother….

Her mother… she knew so little about her, yet she knew she had loved her far too much and probably her father… father…

It was a lucky that Vader never had kids, imagine… being the child of the Dark Lord… it would be horrible to have such a heartless father… obviously that's also why he had never been married… who in the universe would love someone so…

The Dark Lord of the Sith chose this moment to make his appearance.

Leia was terrified, but she'd never show it. She'd never give up to easily…

*~~**~~**~~***~~**~~**~~***~~***~~**~~**~~***~~****~~**~~**~

I know it was short, even shorter than I usually write, but I've decided to let available the part I had already written or else it could take even longer… College hasn't let us think or do anything that is not related to it…

Thanks for the encouragement of my lovely readers!!!

Thanks to Lyra Skywalker, Punk-Freak-123, Jade, MysticAlly, smeagol's preciousss, chocolatequeen, Piper, Hannah, Kathy, Marcela, Mystery_girl, and Devil_bleeding.

Once again sorry for the late and please review!!!

Your opinion is very important to me!

Thanks for reading!!!


	5. The Enchantment

Title: Clocks  
  
Author: Anilem Satierf Atarih  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. I do not intend to make any money out of this or any other fanfic I may eventually write.

 Read and Review! Please!!!  
  


Sorry for the late of this I know I had promised it for Sunday but only on Monday I could get a time to type it!

Hope you enjoy it!!

Please R&R

"Oh darling, hear my soul and heed my cry   
Cause all my crying may flood   
A river in my heart "

**(Fairy Tale – Shaman)**

CHAPTER 5: The Enchantment

Lord Vader stared hard down at Leia.

Indeed she was Padme's daughter. If it were anyone else she'd be shaking just by the mere sight of him, but no, Leia was the vivid image of Padme.

Padme would never show to the enemy that she was afraid she'd be shaking just by the mere sight of him, but no, Leia was the vivid image of Padme.

Padme would never show to the enemy that she was afraid, she would act as Leia, showing no fear, but he knew she was afraid, but not of losing her life or what he may do to her, noble and loyal as her mother, he was sure she was afraid of what she may give away.

Vader tried to probe her mind but failed.

Interesting enought she had raised very strong mental barriers, he had always thought only Force strong ones could do this, maybe she... he'd find it out... yes, this interrogation would be very interesting...

"Princess Leia... Organa... being a member of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor, I will have to make some questions to you"

"I don't know what you're talking about...I'm in a diplomatic mission, the Imperial Senate..."

"The Imperial Senate will agree on whatever the Emperor may sentence...and right now you are under my custody, and will answer my questions..."

"I'm a Senator. I was chosen by my people to represent them, you can not lock me in this ship to interrogate me, it is against the Imperial Code..."

"The Imperial Code says we have to respect and defend the Empire and the Emperor, no matter what... we have evidence that you are a traitor and you WILL answer my questions willing or... unwilling... Leave us alone, I want to question her alone..."

"But Lord Vader..."

"Out... Now... And do not interrupt me"

"Yes sir!"

Vader could feel Leia was even more scared now, but he also could feel she wasn't going to give up easily. Once again he saw her taking a deep breath and hold the necklace that was under her clothes... why was this necklace so important to her?

"Show me what you're hiding under your clothes"

"What?"

"Show me the necklace you're holding"

"What for? It's my mother's gift. It has nothing to do with..."

"Now"

"No, it's..." but Leia was interrupted by the sight of having her necklace abruptly be taken away of her and go flying right into Vader's hand. She was terrified, she had never believed the stories about his "magic tricks" but...

"Give it back! You have no right to do this, this pendent is mine!" Leia tried to get it back from Vader but with a mere wavy of him hand she felt that she couldn't move. Vader seemed slightly surprised by this but said nothing insted he looked down to the pendant in his hand, Leia keep on demanding it back but Vader seemed too lost in his thoughts and out of the nothing he said "We'll have to have this conversation later, your Highness"

As soon as he left Leia felt her body relax, she was shocked, she couldn't understand what had just happened.

Vader ordered the stormtroopers to keep a closer eye in the princess till he returned and went to his privet chamber.

When he reached there he let his emotions shoe... He couldn't take his eyes out of Leia's necklace, no looking better it was a pendant, she had said it had been her mother's gift but.... he couldn't believe his eyes... before being a gift given to Leia it had been a gift given to her mother... it was the same wooden pendant he had given Padme when he was just 9. He had never known she had kept it for so long, he had never seen it again, not even after they had gotten married, he had even forgotten about it.

He looked at it again and saw there was something different, there was a very tiny button on it, he pushed and saw the pendant open up showing a small chip and a lock of hair tied with a single light brown hair.

What could they mean? Vader certainly would find out. He took a closer look at the chip and noticed it was a readable computer chip used in spy missions in the beginning of the Empire. He put it in the computer to check what could be inside and saw the face of the woman he thought he'd never see again.

It was Padme and it seemed like she was in Naboo, she looked worried, and… and… there was something different about her, she was even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her but… different…

The screen chose this moment to open up and he could finally see what was so different… she was pregnant…

For some minutes Vader was lost in his thoughts but was taken away from his dreamy state by the sudden appearance of his former Master. He was also worried…

Padme and Obi-Wan started talking…

"We'll have to leave now"

"No… I don't think it's necessary, besides I have already lost too much… you can't ask me to leave behind my memories too… I will stay in Naboo… I don't care if he will find us or not… I will not…" She broke down crying.

"Padme, I know it's hard, but we have already had this conversation… the moment your kids are born, it will be like they are screaming through the Force, trying to reach their father… the moment they are born, he will know where we are… you know I wouldn't be asking you this if it weren't necessary, Padme, please… Yoda is waiting for us…"

"If my kids will give away where we are, why can't I stay here?"

"At least in Dagobah we will be farther and…"

"Are you sure there's nothing you Jedi can do to protect us, like creating a barrier around us through the Force, blocking our presence…  or anything like this…I don't know… make us disappear of the Force…"

"You're asking for something almost impossible…"

"Almost! So there's a way!"

"I didn't say it… Padme, listen…" Obi-Wan took a deep breath "There is an ancient Jedi legend that talks about an enchantment that would hide chosen Force signatures from a person but… it's just a legend…"

"But maybe it could work out, we should at least try or else it won't matter if I stay here or leave to Dagobah, he will find me sooner or later…"

"You have a point… the spell is pretty simple… the difficult part is to get the fundamental object…"

"And what would it be?"

"It's required an object that may symbolize the Love he felt for the ones we wish to protect… Ironic, isn't it? But the legend states that only Love can protect a person… we can't use your ring for 2 reasons, first, it's not a symbol of Love, it's a symbol of your commitment to each other, and second, the object can be small but must be able to carry something inside… I don't think we can find something that fits this…"

"Maybe there is" Padme said getting the same pendant Vader was holding out from her clothes "Ani gave me when he was 9 in the Naboo battle against the Federation, he said he had made this for me so I would remember him… could it be used? To me it's always a reminder…"

"I think so… but even trying the enchantment we will have to leave for I can't do it alone, I will have to have Yoda's help… and besides the object we need something from the ones we want to hide, a piece of your and your kids' hair will do… so we need to wait for the kids to be born…"

"So all we need is an object to symbolize his care and a piece of our hair?"

"No, someone must give a little part of his Force energy up to tied the spell and another Force strong must finish the enchantment… I'm willing to give up some of my Force energy, I guess Yoda won't deny completing the spell… For what I recall a single hair of mine is enough to symbolize the barrier it will create… this barrier created by my Force energy won't be strong enough to hide you, but the idea is that the wall created will get stronger by the Love he felt… being strong enough to hide you…"

"But won't giving up part of your Force energy, kill you?"

"No, I'll still have my Jedi powers but not as strong as before but it will be better this way… my Force signature will slightly change, it will remain the same but it will be a little more difficult to find me…"

"I think there isn't any other way, is there?"

"I don't think so… let's try… if it works as long as one of you, your kids or yourself, wear it, you'll be hidden…. Let's go Padme or we… Wait! … I'm feeling a…." then Obi-Wan left running and the screen went blank… some seconds later Padme appeared again, but she was completely different, she was very thin and pale and and her face was… sad… when she spoke Vader noticed her voice had lost all the warm and, it was a sad and hopeless voice.

"If you are seeing this, it means you found the pendant, besides Obi-Wan and I, only you could notice any difference in the pendant… Obi-Wan doesn't know I put the chip in it, the scene you watched was recorded by one of that awful spy machines Palpatine loves so much… luckly Obi-Wan destroyed it before it could return to that monster, I got the chip to destry but thought better and decide to put it within the pendant with his message, I put it 3 year after the enchantment was done... About the hair you found, the single light brown one is Obi-Wan's, it was to symbolize his gesture, The lock contains my hair and your kid's if you take a closer look you will find some blond hair which is from Luke… that's is why you never found us, but if you're watching this, it means you found Leia, for she is with me now and before I leave I'll give this pendant to her so the enchantment won't be broken… I can't give it to Luke because I don't know where he is… It was decide right after the enchantment was done that they should be separated, in case you eventually find one the other would still have a chance… All I know is that Obi-Wan is looking after him… Leia was given to Bail and his wife and I'm her very shy babysitter… Officially I'm dead and Leia is their daughter… she knows I'm her real mother and for this I'll have to leave and die to her… guess I'll return to what's left of my home planet… If there is any shadow of the man I loved so much… please… Come back to me…"

And the screen went blank…

So what do you think? Should I go on?

What do you think Vader is gonna do?

Thanks for reading!!


	6. Things Unsaid

Title: Clocks

Author: Anilem Satierf Atarih

Magna est veritas, et praevalet.

(Latin: Great is the Truth, and it prevails)

CHAPTER 6: THINGS UNSAID

Vader kept on staring the blank screen for a long time. He wasn't sure what to think nor what to do...

So Leia was his daughter... that princess locked in that cell was his daughter, his and Padme's daughter... Force!... How did it all happen? ... how could he have been so blind? Indeed Padme had been pregnant and he had known then...but she had died that day, hadn't she?... his master told him himself that she had died... so all this was impossible... she died before she could conceive, didn't she?...

Leia... a Rebel leader... he had proofs of this, sooner or later she was to be executed, but... this changed everything... how could he order the death of his daughter?... she was indeed his daughter, he could see it now... physically she had most of Padme's features, but her attitude... of course she had also Padme's nobility and loyalty... but the fact of being a rebel already showed she was his daughter, she didn't accept the current government and would give her life to change it as he had done... Of course each one had a very different idea of what wrong was, but it didn't change the fact that she was his daughter... just some hours ago she had been a rebel leader caught by him, now he was seeing her in a whole new light... she must hate him... his daughter hated him, this made him wonder if he had taken the right decision... What had he done to his life?... He had left behind the most important things of his life... he had left the love of his life, he had betrayed a Master that was more than a father to him, he had never heard of his kids... his kids... he had 2 kids, Leia and...Luke...

Luke... where could he be?... What did he look like?... How was him?... Not knowing a single thing of his son brought a terrible pain to his soul...

The finding of that chip brought back feelings he thought he'd never feel again...

And he knew it all because Padme had left that chip... Padme... he had always believed she had died there in Mustafar... Palpatine himself had told him this... he had told him that in his anger, he had killed her... her "death" had partly killed him... any good feeling he still felt then had died the moment she "died"...he had always believed she had been killed by his own hands... what Padme had showed him was all very confusing... he had always been tormented in his mind by the image of her death... his Master had showed her funeral to him, he had told him he had seen it and allowed him to watch it through their mental link... It had been horrible... watching the one you love dead, unable to bring her back or at least try to... hold her for the last time... and she was holding the same pendent he had now in his hands... how is that all possible?...

Now everything was starting to make sense... Palpatine had made him believe he had killed Padme, and he had believed it so blindly that he had never questioned the facts... he had just accepted them... How could he have been so stupid? How he could have believed he had killed her? How could he kill the one he loves?

He could clearly remember the day he had the final meeting with Obi-Wan... it had changed both of their lives... He had been so full of resentment, anger, hate that he had failed to accept what he had always known deep inside... He knew that Obi-Wan blamed himself for his turning, he had felt his despair when he had fallen in that fated lava pit... but he had refused to believe... to accept... Force!... What had he done to his life?... He could never have imagined that his decision would affect so many lives... Obi-Wan... Padme... his kids... Luke and Leia... Force!... Only now he could realize how much he had missed and how harm he had done... He didn't know his kids... Leia...

Leia was right here under his custody and he'd have to deal with it... even being his daughter, he'd have to find out where were the plans she had stolen or else there would be no way to save her life... he'd have to finish the interrogation and only leave her cell with the exact location... only this could save her life... he'd have to find it out...

...And Luke... he had no idea where the boy could be... this was a torment in his soul he'd have to find out... locating him he'd also find his former Master... maybe this was the key... He had never found him because he was looking for a very strong Force signature... but now he knew what to look for... the same Force signature but a little weaker than before and probably very far from here... Obi-Wan would have taken his so to a very far way place in order to difficult his task of searching him through the Force... but now... he had an even stronger reason to find him... even if it took some time he'd eventually find him... he'd find his son...

And Padme... could she be still alive?... her last sentence had been "I'll return to what's left of my home planet… If there is any shadow of the man I loved so much… please… Come back to me…" Could she still be waiting for his return? Could it be true? The man who loved Padme more than his own life wanted to believe in this possibility but part of him told there couldn't be any chance, it had been so many years... But what if she was in Naboo, hidden from the world?... But what if she was indeed dead?... he'd have to find out... He'd find it out and find his son... He had to...

FAR AWAY FROM VADER'S SHIP

IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY...

TATOOINE

Obi-Wan was taken away from his thoughts... he had been observing Luke from an out-of-sight place as he usually did... right now he was with his uncle Owen Lars inspecting robots from the Jawas, after some negotiation Lars bought 2 robots, he had been wondering if those droids could possibly be the same... he had been take away from his this thought when he felt a very strong disturbance in the Force... Someone had found out the truth about something and had taken a resolution... this person was far from here so it was difficult to be completely sure of who could it be but... he hadn't felt this presence for a long time sine... he wasn't sure if it was really him... this force signature had disappeared the day they... after that it had changed a lot, it had became touched far too deep by the dark, one could barely identify as the same one but now... what he felt was almost the same presence of his old Padawan, but tormented by a revelation...

I'm very sorry for the late of this, College has been really hard... I promise that when we get the Winter break here I'll update with more frequency...

I know this chapter was short, it was supposed to be much longer but as I haven't had time to finish I decide to break it into 2 chapter, posting the part I had already written...

I'll try to get the next part by Sunday, but I can't promise...

Read & Review, PLEASE!

Tell me if I should go on or try something else.

Tell me what you think Vader should do next...

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I'VE GOT SO FAR THEY ARE VERY IMPORTANT TO ME!

THANKS TO Jade, MysticAlly, AngelFire123, Rose-Arween-Padme, Lyra Skywalker, Renee, Froggie, TZS, JDH3, Kathy, Devilbleeding, Mysterygirl, Marcela, Hannah and Pad-Destiny24.

THANKS FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT!


	7. Musings of a lonely woman

Title: Clocks  
  
Author: Anilem  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: After meeting Leia in ANH, Lord Vader's past come back to haunt him...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. I do not intend to make any money out of this or any other fanfic I may eventually write.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~**~~*~ Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new Dont know who you are But I'm, I'm with you I'm with you  
  
Avril Lavigne ( I'm with you) ~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~**~~*~  
  
CHAPTER 7: Musings of a lonely woman  
  
I think I'll never know when it began to end... or if it really came to a definite ending after all..  
  
All I know is that I truly, deeply loved him. no. who am I trying to fool?. even after all he did, I still love him, but I also despise him. I . I miss him so much. but I also hate him so much. I feel so lost. so lonely.  
  
I always told myself that the decision of faking my death was to protect those I cared about, I couldn't go on living with Bail's family, with Leia, without running the risk of being found by him, and if it ever happened I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep the secret. but the truth is it was my inability of hating him and period which was the reason I decided to die to the world, disappear, hide myself.  
  
How I can love such a monster is a question I always ask myself in my loneliness. it hurts to think of how things could have been different. it hurts to think of Luke and Leia. I do hope they're fine. I can only pray that they're fine cause from here I can't get any news.  
  
It's not like the place I'm hidden is that secret, probably it's even too obvious. but he'd never come back here, it would bring too many memories back. besides, after Palpatine took control this is the last palce a person would wanna be. he destryed everything here, it was such a beautiful planet. noe it's bare, not even news reach this place, Palpatine has forbidden anyone to came close to this planet, so no one comes here, no one dares to live here, he used Naboo to show the other planets what would happen if they ever went against him. I manage to hide myseft here because as a former queen, a hidden place was built for me, each queen gets one, it's a place built for security reasons and also to be our last dwelling. so in the end it turns to be the perfect place to hide but I'm alone, I can't even get news about how are the things in the galaxy.but that's necessary. that is necessary. that is.  
  
Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I ever went back. just yesterday this possibility fetl stronger, much stronger. I can't explain why but I just felt I needed to go back. I felt he was back. but then I realized it couldn't be, it was probably my sorrow trying to deceive me, trying to make me take the wrong decision. I must be dead, I can't go back. just can't..  
  
I hate crying. it makes me feel so weak but I can't stop the tears falling from my eyes. I always tell myself I lost him a long time ago but I never really believed it. that's why I left my pendent with Leia. if Obi-Wan ever found out about it, he'd get very angry, how many times we had that conversation, how many times he expained to me the reason why we had to do that. but I couldn't help myself.  
  
I think I must try to get some sleep, I haven't gotten any these days, maybe tomorrow will be somehow a little better. As I lay in my bed, I close my eyes and tell him through our old bond "I still love you", I don't know if he'll ever get it or if he'd want to listen to it, but I felt I needed to say it.. A moment later I can't expalin how but I felt I was loved back. if he answered I don't know but it felt like I had my Anakin back.  
  
Far from there, a man closed his eyes and whispered into the lonely darkness "I still love you too" as a teardrop fell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~**~~*~ I'm terribly sorry for the late of it. Life has been very complicated and I was truly in doubt if I should go on with this story, but thanks to the lovely reviews I got I decided to give it a second chance. I do hope you enjoyed the chaper, I know it's short and kind of different from the others but next chapter I promise I'll try to write a little more and go further with Leia/Luke/Vader part. Thanks for reading. Please R&R  
  
Special thanks to Hannah, Emily, JDH3, Lyra Skywalker, Garnet Turner, Jade, Amber, Marcela, Mystery_girl, Froggie, MysticAlly, Renee, T.ZS., Jenny, Devil_Bleeding, Kathy, Rose-Arwen-Padme, FuNnY cIdE, queenofdiamonts, Dead- Girls-Watch and specially to Angel Fire 123. Thanks a lot!!! 


	8. Question to the readers

Hello!

First of all I'd like to thank everyone who encouraged me by reading this story and reviewing it. It was great to write this story but after almost 2 years without updating it I'm not sure if I should go on or leave it like this.

What I have done recently to this story was to update some information in Chapter 6 after watching RotS, but this doesn't change my indecision.

I'm very sorry for the long time, first college took all my free time, then my job and now my upcoming marriage...

I really hate unfinished fanfiction and I hate the fact of being one of the writers to have done it... I can't express how sorry I am but now I'm not sure if I can or should finish it. So if someone think I should go one please let me know and then I'll try to give it an end but if you think there's no problem also let me know then I can feel a bit relieved...

Once more thanks for reading,

Anilem Sartief Atarih


End file.
